Come What May
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: A maioria das pessoas dizem que não existe amor a primeira vista ou que não dura para sempre. Mas Sakura e Sasuke acham o contrário. Baseado no filme Moulin Rouge – Amor em Vermelho.


Come What May

**Come What May**

**Sinopse:** A maioria das pessoas dizem que não existe amor a primeira vista ou que não dura para sempre. Mas Sakura e Sasuke acham o contrário. Baseado no filme Moulin Rouge – Amor em Vermelho.

**P**ara mim seria uma noite como qualquer outra, mas achei errado. Eu a vi pela primeira vez num clube noturno e seu nome era Haruno Sakura. Ela era muito linda, com cabelos róseos longos e olhos verdes. Ah não tinha dito ainda, mas sou Uchiha Sasuke e sou um escritor. Você deve estar se perguntando: Como assim ela era? Bom vou lhes contar.

**Flash Back ON**

Isso aconteceu há um ano para ser mais exato. Não esperava que uma visita ao famoso Moulin Rouge de Paris iria mudar minha vida. E de certa forma mudou.

Para ser mais exato, o Moulin Rouge era um clube noturno, salão de baile, bordel. Um reino de prazeres noturnos onde os ricos e poderosos divertiam-se com as jovens e belas criaturas do submundo. E a mais bela de todas era a mulher que eu amava. Sakura. Uma cortesã. Ela vendia o seu amor aos homens. Eles a chamavam de "O Diamante Reluzente" e ela era a estrela do Moulin Rouge. A mulher que eu amava está... morta.

Cheguei em Paris um ano antes. Foi em 1899, no verão do amor. Eu não conhecia o Moulin Rouge nem Sakura. O mundo havia sido varrido por uma revolução boêmia e eu viera de Londres para fazer parte disto. Uma colina próxima à Paris situava-se em Montmartre. Não era como o meu pai dizia "A cidade do pecado" e sim o centro do mundo boêmio. Músicos, pintores, escritores, eles eram conhecidos como os filhos da revolução. Sim, eu viera para uma existência paupérrima, eu viera escrever sobre a verdade, a beleza, a liberdade e sobre aquilo que mais acreditava acima de todas as coisas: o amor. Mas havia um problema: eu nunca havia me apaixonado.

Por sorte naquele exato momento um argentino inconsciente caiu do meu telhado e foi logo seguido por um anão vestido como uma freira.

-Como tem passado? Meu nome é Anry...

-Quê?

-Lamento pelo acidente. Estávamos ensaiando uma peça lá em cima.

-Quê?

Uma peça. Algo bem moderno chamado "Espetacular Espetacular".

Depois de tudo, eu me via substituindo o argentino inconsciente. Depois de muita insistência deles, fui ao Moulin Rouge conhecê-la, Sakura, já que era isso que eles queriam para que ela concordasse que eu escrevesse a peça.

A vi descendo em um trapézio onde estava sentada e cantava. Havia ficado impressionado, mas não fui o único. Mais alguém havia ido conhecer Sakura naquela noite. O investidor de Zidler, que era o dono de Moulin Rouge. O Duque.

Enfim, nós dois acabamos conhecendo-a. Me apaixonei perdidamente por ela. Ela havia concordado, junto com o Duque, que eu iria fazer a peça.

Mas depois disso tudo, acabamos tendo um caso, mesmo que ela tenha sido obrigada a se encontrar com o Duque e ele agia descontroladamente quando se tratava de Sakura, como se fosse um ciúme doentio.

Havia chegado o grande dia da apresentação da peça. Antes da peça começar, ela queria que eu fosse embora, dizendo que o lugar dela era no Moulin Rouge. Não quis acreditar em tudo isso e depois do que aconteceu decidi ir embora. Foi o que eu quis fazer com o que eles pensassem, que havia ido embora.

Estava na metade da peça, Sakura estava cantando quando começou a falhar a voz, quase tossindo, mas no momento seguinte, tudo havia voltado ao normal.

Eu havia conseguido entrar no camarim onde Sakura estava, ficando frente a frente com ela.

-Eu vim pagar minha dívida. –dizia sem tirar os olhos dela.

-Não devia estar aqui, Sasuke. –ela olhou seriamente para mim e passou do meu lado –Vai embora.

Fui atrás dela e a peguei pelo braço.

-Você me fez acreditar que me amava. Eu devo pagar você.

-Por favor...

-Você trabalhou bem demais. –ela tentava fugir de mim –Por que eu não posso te pagar como os outros fazem?

-Não Sasuke. Por favor, não adianta. Vai embora.

Ela corria e eu a seguia até que a vi parar. Um segurança do Duque estava com uma arma apontada para nós. Ela se virou para mim.

-Se não foi brincadeira, por que eu não posso pagar? Me deixa pagar! Me deixa pagar! –eu a segurava fortemente pelos dois braços dela e ela tentava fugir.

-Oh, vem por aqui! –ela disse ao virar o rosto para trás e ver que o segurança vinha atrás da gente.

-Diga que não foi real! Diga que não foi real! –eu já a chacoalhava, segurando os braços dela –Diga que não me ama! Você não me ama!

As cortinas foram erguidas e foi escutado um tiro. Todos no palco ficaram em silêncio olhando para nós. Começaram a seguir a peça adiante, mas como se eu fizesse parte da peça também. A joguei no chão.

-Esta mulher é sua agora. –falei, me referindo ao Duque, que estava na platéia. –Eu paguei minha prostituta. –e joguei dinheiro no chão, perto dela –Nada lhe devo. E você não é nada para mim. –ela apenas chorava ainda mais, não sabia que ela estava apenas tentando me proteger, salvar a minha vida. –Obrigado por me curar da minha ridícula obsessão pelo amor. –desci do palco a passos lentos para ir embora.

Anry que havia ficado preso em umas cordas lá em cima, quando a cortina havia subido, escorregou mas se segurou para não cair e gritou:

-Sasuke! Sasuke! A coisa mais importante que se pode aprender é amar e em troca amado ser!

Fiquei imóvel com o que acabara de escutar. Era a mesma frase que eu havia dito uma vez. Pude ouvir Sakura começar a cantar uma música. A nossa música.

_Nunca pensei_

_Que pudesse_

_Me sentir_

_Assim_

_Como se nunca_

_tivesse visto_

_O céu antes_

_Quero desaparecer_

_Em seu beijo_

_A cada dia_

_eu me apaixono_

_Mais e mais_

_Ouça meu coração_

_Pode ouvi-lo cantar_

_Volte para mim_

_E me perdoe por tudo_

_As estações podem mudar_

_Do inverno à primavera_

-Eu te amo. –ela disse, olhando para mim, que já tinha me virado para ela fazia alguns minutos.

_Até o fim_

_Dos_

_Tempos_

Depois de ouvi-la, comecei a cantar a música também, sem parar de olhá-la.

_Haja o que houver_

_Haja o que houver_

_Haja o que houver_

A platéia olhava para mim, cantando, mas eu só a via descer do palco com um sorriso.

_Haja o que houver_

_Eu vou te amar_

Sakura começou a cantar comigo e eu ia em sua direção.

Sakura: _Eu vou te amar_  
Sasuke: _Até o dia_

_da minha morte_

_Haja o que houver_

_Haja o que houver_

_Haja o que houver_

_Eu vou te amar_

_Até o dia_

Anry havia percebido que o segurança, mesmo escondido, estava pronto a dar um tiro na gente, e pendurado numa corda, desceu de onde estava causando pânico no palco e a platéia achava que tudo isso fazia parte da peça.

-Sasuke! Estão tentando matar você!

Zidler e os outros começaram a disfarçar o ocorrido e começaram a cantar todos juntos, quando a arma havia parado lá no corredor da platéia.

_Não importa o que digam_

_O show está terminado_

_ao nosso modo_

_Venha e defenda_

_aquilo em que acredita_

_Por liberdade_

_Beleza_

_Verdade e amor_

_Eu voarei para longe_

_E essa é sua música_

_Eu voarei para longe_

_E essa é sua música_

_Eu vou te amar_

_Sim, eu vou te amar_

_Eu vou te amar_

O Duque, que estava pronto para ir embora porque não agüentava mais ver o que estava vendo, pegou a arma do chão, apontou para os dois e foi correndo para o palco.

-Do meu modo! Do meu modo! Do meu modo! –ele estava pronto para atirar quando Zidler apareceu na sua frente e lhe deu um soco na cara, fazendo-o largar a arma, que saiu voando pela janela e ele acabou caindo inconsciente.

_Até o dia da minha_

_morte_

As cortinas se fecharam. O público aplaudia. Atrás das cortinas, todos estavam felizes por tudo ter acabado bem. Mas... senti Sakura cair nos meus braços.

-Sakura! –pude ver sangue em sua boca –Alguém vai buscar ajuda! –já estava ficando desesperado.

-Sasuke...

-Shii… Você vai ficar boa. Você vai... ficar boa.

-Eu estou... com frio... –ela estava tão fraca, meu desespero só aumentava –Você tem que prosseguir Sasuke.

-Mas não sem você.

-Você tem muito... a dar... Conte nossa história Sasuke... –eu já chorava desesperadamente –Me prometa agora... Prometa... Esta prova... eu sempre estarei com você...

Essas foram suas últimas palavras. Ela morreu nos meus braços, de tuberculose. A dor de perdê-la foi insuportável. Não a soltei nem um segundo se quer.

**Flash Back OFF**

Os dias se tornaram semanas, as semanas meses e depois em um dia nada especial, sentei-me diante da máquina de escrever. A nossa história. Uma história sobre uma época, uma história sobre um lugar, uma história sobre gente. Mas acima de todas as coisas, uma história sobre o amor. Um amor que viverá para sempre.

**Fim**

**Essa fic é mais um pequeno resumo do filme Moulin Rouge – Amor em Vermelho. Espero que gostem**


End file.
